I always knew
by ThatOneBunny
Summary: Just a Little one shot of Master's POV of what I think he would say about Rin and Len's relationship! Might make it into a story! Enjoy!


**Hello Lovelys! So… I know I have the story going on but this idea flew into my head and I cant resist… Its just something from the 'master' of the vocaloids. His POV of thinking about Rin and Len. **

**Oh! Cant forget about the disclaimer! I don't really want to get in trouble…**

**I own nothing but the idea! Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media! Does master…? Lets just say he does for safety reasons :3**

**So… enjoy!**

_I Always Knew…_

I always knew that they weren't meant to be twins. I knew it from the moment they first laid eyes on each other that I couldn't do that to them.

At the beginning there was Rin. She was so sweet yet a little attitude-ish at the same time. She could get so temperamental, but she had a good heart. She developed a relationship with Miku, and she seemed pretty happy with having a younger sister, but I could tell that despite that, she felt lonely.

You see, vocaloids don't start out with a personality that I just give to them. They always have to develop their own unique style, the way I wanted them to be. Just like living human beings. With addition to that, I wanted them to feel like humans too.

That came with a cost for Rin, however. I could see a certain loneliness in her eyes. I have experienced the same feeling before. Even though you are surrounded by people who love you, you still crave something else.

I got right to work. Making a module based off of her. A boy her age. It didn't take as long as it did with Rin to make him, being that I used similar coding on him, but I changed it up some to give him a different outlook on life.

In no time he was done. Now you see I thought of him as her twin, being that they were so similar in appearance. I even used the same voice bank with a little tune tweak here and there. They were the perfect set of siblings. I'd work out their last name later before I introduced them to the media.

Things changed though, from the moment they looked at each other. I didn't see the kind of look you would give to a family member, let alone a twin. No, I saw something more. Looks that one might give to someone you see that you think looks cute. That you are too scared to approach on the playground.

So, I gave them a choice. Relation or non-relation. I wasn't too surprised when their answers were simultaneous and the same.

I let them do as they pleased, and as time went on, and I created other vocaloids, their bond remained strong, and only grew stronger with time. It was never spoken between them; it was a mutual understanding between them. Words were not necessary for the two of them when it came to feelings. When one was hurting, the other would comfort. When they had arguments, they always made up without help.

A lot of my creations developed relationships among them, some being friendly and some bring romantic. And while it was awkward to see them kissing, making out, or some 'other' things, I was most comfortable with the Kagamines. They did not flaunt their relationship like some, and were very careful about what they did around other people. Its not like anyone minded the relationship between others, being that it was very common to walk in on a scene in the house that we all share, but I appreciated the effort the two made not to get, for lack of a better word, very lovey-Dovey around us.

I came to a realization with the two when I sent one out on a tour without the other. They both became depressed and lonely, the same face that I saw on Rin before I made Len. They didn't just want each other. They needed each other. Their performance ability decreased without each other. It was a mistake I'll never make again.

I noticed at points in time that other vocaloids tried to get close to them, being slightly jealous of their tight bond. They tried to interact with them and, do I dare say it, make a move on them. They had always rejected they action and went to one another again, joking and laughing about the experience, then maybe share a kiss or two.

It was not a secret between the vocaloids that they shared this deep affection. In fact, this was well known to all of my creations, and while I can't say that I expected this outcome, they are happy, and that's all that matters.

One thing that I found amusing was their inability of what their fans did among their relationship. When they would argue about them being twins or lovers, they would ignore it and sometimes even laugh at the fights they encountered on the internet. That was something I could admire about them, even though Rin has a short temper and Len has little mood swings, that never seemed to bother the two, being arguing about relationships or pairings.

One day, I know I will pass, such as the fate of a human being. My legacy will be carried on by a successor, who will have to not only take care of the Vocaloids, but understand and treat them like I do. Treat them like they're humans, give them a fair amount of freedom, and get to know their personal needs. One big lesson they will need to learn in particular, is to never separate the Kagamines. He will come to understanding like I did, that even before their birth, they have always needed each other, and how much they mean to one another.

**ALRIGHT SO KINDA SHORT BUT OH WELL. This idea just popped into my head and I wanted to get it down. It kinda sucks, I know, but I wanted to do the best I could in the short amount of time I have. I have so many ideas for one shots and Stories that I just can't handle it! :3 I have no idea if I should make a story out of this or not… but hey! If you guys think I should! Comment and review please!**

** PEACE OUT VOTAKUS**

**~Bun Bun~ **


End file.
